Temporary Cat
by Veldytheflamelady
Summary: Tony had experienced many weird things but he still could not prepare himself when the god appeared in front of him with a pair of cat ears and a tail. Established FrostIron.


**A/N: **Hello Heavel here. This is a very late secret santa fic for Bonzananza on tumblr. I have posted this fic yesterday on AO3 under the same title and the same author name as well. This is a bit rush because I was very desperate to finish this fic. I hope you enjoy it and this fic is not yet beta-ed so I am sorry for various mistakes!

* * *

Tony Stark was the man of future. He was an inventor, a genius, and a futurist, creating things that people had not thought before. Additional to that he was a billionaire, a philanthropist and also an avenger.

Wait.

Not a playboy?

Tony no longer had the right to call himself a playboy since although he didn't make it public, he had been in what people called a committed relationship with feelings; a committed relationship with the infamous god of lies and mischief who once tried to take over the earth a couple of years ago. Yes. He meant Loki (how many god of mischief out there anyway?), the (adopted) brother of Thor, prince of Asgard, second to Asgard Throne.

No, he was not kidding.

No, he was not crazy.

When he first met Loki in Germany, Tony did think that Loki was a very attractive man. For Tony, appreciating beautiful things was as natural as breathing. But he didn't think further beyond the appreciation since unlike others' opinion, Tony did know how to prioritize although his priority might be a little different compared to majority. (He didn't think with his dick all the time like Pepper, his beloved ex-PA now CEO of Stark Industries, sometimes suggested. He was an inventor after all and he could not be one without a working brain. But well, Tony never corrected that assumption and instead he sometimes even encouraged it by flirting with every single attractive person he met, but really…. Who actually cared when all of his inventions said otherwise?)

When Loki was captured and then contained in SHIELD Helicarrier, although he didn't really show it, Tony observed Loki from far because he knew that all of these were too easy. It irked him to no end thinking what kind of plans Loki had. He didn't need to wait long though as only a few hours after the capture, Loki's plans began to unveil, starting with the explosion that broke one of the helicarrier's engine and then ended in Loki's successful escape. Tony was deeply intrigues. The god was a genius. It was a very fortunate that Loki was also one and when he managed to see Loki's next plan, he just felt very excited, to face the god once again (with a slight bit of irritation, anger and annoyance as well of course).

It was probably in that second meeting at the Stark Tower (which now was known as Avengers Tower) when Tony felt a real attraction to Loki (attractive god with a brilliant mind like his. What not to like?). If Tony asked, Loki would probably say that it was indeed the starting point of the whole relationship that they had. Their banters in the tower felt more like flirting and whenever Tony remembered that moment, he knew that he didn't just imagining the whole tension.

That meeting ended with Tony being thrown out of the window and it frightened the hell out of him but only at that time when he was falling down very fast. Now he just thought of that moment fondly. It would not be as memorable without the 'throwing out of the window' act. Besides, telling people about that and watching their reactions were hilarious. Also Loki had made up his action by saving Tony's life several times already. (Additionally, it just showed how strong Loki was actually and was not that such a wonderful thing for a partner to have in bed?)

After the first win of many of the Avengers over Manhattan against Loki and Chitauri (and Tony near dead experience), Loki was brought to Asgard to face the judgement of the crimes he had committed. The original avengers (minus Thor) aided by SHIELD helped to clean the mess the battle had created. Tony didn't hear much about Loki until about a year later. The god suddenly appeared in front of Tony, asking for the drink Tony once offered him.

Things between them after that just went into a metaphorical rollercoaster. There were flirting, fights against other supervillains, jealousy, fight against Loki, UST, which then turned into many excellent sexes and at last feelings, confrontation and convincing words. To make it short, after those, they were officially in a relationship. An actual relationship with feelings and stuff that was far more intense than what he once had with Pepper. Loki was no longer a villain and nowadays just living up to his title as god of mischief. Once in a while, he would help The Avengers although he refused to be one. Tony was no longer a playboy although he still flirted with everyone since it was his second nature. He still invented things, doing his job as an Avenger. Sometimes when he was bored, he would help Loki to do his mischievous acts (and plan it as well).

Tony was contented. With The Avengers and Loki (also Pepper, Happy and Rhodey) who were the closest thing to a family he never had, Tony admitted that he was happy. With all the crazy things that had happened to him and people around him (also all the weird but pleasurable things Loki and him had tried in bed—boy it was amazing to have a sorcerer as your lover), Tony knew that he should always open to new ideas and theories no matter how crazy it sounded, to accept that almost everything was possible. Tony had learnt to not really be surprised when weird things happened.

So when one day Loki suddenly appeared in front of Tony, who was in the middle of upgrading his suit, with a pair of black ears and a black tail as well as irritation written all over his face, Tony could only laugh out loud. If Loki didn't threaten to curse him, Tony didn't think he would be able to stop laughing.

* * *

After Tony stopped laughing and Loki stopped putting (no matter how many times Loki said otherwise, the god of mischief did actually pout, although not as effective as when Steve. Pouting was like the good captain's super power) Tony finally found out how Loki got his cat ears.

Tony had not seen Loki for a few days when he reappeared in Tony's workshop. It was a normal thing between them, for Loki to go MIA for a few days doing whatever that god of mischief usually did. They might be in a committed relationship with feelings, but it didn't mean that they were joined by hips and usually the god would always come back to the tower before Tony could actually get worried. Loki lived almost permanently in the tower despite his regular absence. They never discussed it but this spoke out loud how Loki was attached to Tony. When the god was out for some days, Tony would miss him and Tony was sure that Loki did miss him too. They both needed their quality time alone, but then again they would always end up with each other.

But anyway, during his absence earlier, apparently Loki was just doing various mischievous things all around the world when suddenly one of his many enemies appeared for revenge and all that jazz. It was another normal thing and like usual it was not difficult for Loki to defeat said enemy and piss him even more. Unlike usual though, Amora, an enchantress who was also from Asgard, also appeared in front of Loki for another vengeance. Loki, again like usual, had destroyed another of her many plans to make Thor fall in love with her. So they fought and Loki won again. Unknown to the god though, Amora planted some kind of hidden spell (Loki was too distracted by his smugness to notice).

Loki then teleported back to New York City and decided to shapeshift himself to a black cat (even until now, Tony still didn't know the real reason of why Loki had a hobby to change himself into a cat. Tony bet that Loki was probably recruiting an army or something (there were millions of cat in New York City). They might be in a committed relationship with feelings, but that, again, didn't mean that Tony understood everything about Loki. The god of mischief, quoting what Bruce had once said, had a mind like a bag full of cats. Hah! Cats!)

After that, Loki decided to shift back to normal but according to Loki, the hidden spell was then activated and the spell was like draining Loki's magic. That made his shift unsuccessful and even though he managed to egain his human body, he was stuck with the black cat ears and tail. To get rid of those things, Loki needed to rest and wait for up to maybe 2 weeks until his magic was back completely.

Tony didn't say it, but he thought that maybe this was that witch's plan all along. Loki and Amora were of Asgard, which was saying that both of them were pretty much immortal, so the best vengeance was actually things that were related to humiliation. Amora must have known some of Loki's habit since hat she managed to predict Loki's next action after defeating her. Loki, a powerful sorcerer, stuck with cat ears, tail, and could not use his magic for weeks. It sounded like a successful revenge.

Loki could probably read Tony's mind (or maybe Loki just knew Tony that well to guess his train of thoughts. Tony knew that Loki's ability didn't involve an actual mind-reading like what that Professor X of X-Men did) because the next second, Loki was scowling, with a glare at Tony. But it was not the fact that he managed to irritate the god that crossed his mind. Tony realised how Loki's irritation was also shown on his additional accessories. His long black tail and ears were all tense and fuzzy, like what a cat would have when it was angry. So, Tony thought, those were not simply an accessory but were part of the god's body which had the same purposes as cat's ears and tails, to express emotions.

Tony kept staring and after a few moments, Loki finally noticed that Tony's attention was not at him but at his additional body parts. Tony could not stop himself from smiling and then laughing. Loki was scowling even deeper and this made his tail and ears even tenser and that just made Tony laughed even harder. Upset, the god pushed Tony off the chair since he was without his magic and then stalked out of the workshop, stomping his way up.

Tony was still laughing even when the workshop door was slammed closed.

(But really, this didn't mean that Tony was a bad, inconsiderate lover. It was hilarious and it would be just wrong to not laugh at it. Loki would definitely laugh if it was Tony was the one who got the additional body parts.

After he was satisfied laughing, he went after the Aesir and comforted him with many difficulties.)

* * *

"So, for the next few weeks, Loki is going to be half cat," stated Clint Barton aka Hawkeye when the Avengers, without Thor who was with Jane and plus Loki, were having their dinner at the tower. Loki's cat ears twitched in annoyance although he looked indifferent.

"Not half cat. I just retained some of their body part, which doesn't necessarily make me a 'half cat' like you just stated," replied Loki smoothly. Tony was sitting on Loki's right and he was very amused. Right in front of him, he saw the metaphorical gears inside Clint's head working while the agent was staring at Loki who paid no attention whatsoever. Steve and Bruce were looking at the two with worried written all over their faces. Natasha just kept eating calmly although Tony knew that she was paying attention too.

After a few moments filled with silence, Clint stood up and leaned over the table, his hand reaching toward the additional body parts of Loki. Steve and Bruce looked on alert and the good doctor quickly excused himself out of the room while Steve looked like he needed to do something to prevent things that were about to happen. At the same time, Loki leaped out of his chair, looking very annoyed. His cat ears and tail were tense and fuzzy again. Meanwhile, Natasha simply grabbed her dinner as well as her chair to the other side of the room without a sound.

Tony , who had also walked to the other side of the room joining Natasha (and also Steve), was not surprised at all that Clint now looked even more determined to touch Loki's cat parts. They were now circling the dinner table, watching each other's movement. The SHIELD agent made the first move but he was not successful as Loki easily avoided it. The god scowled even harder and he even literally growled.

The other three Avengers watched the battle commenced in front of them for a while. Clint, like a good agent that SHIELD wanted, was not backing down. Loki looked more and more like he wanted to stab the archer with one of the knives until the agent died (the god had grabbed a frying pan from one of the kitchen tables to smack the agent). Tony was amused at first but he was getting bored.

"What time is it, JARVIS?" asked Tony casually.

"It is ten minutes to ten PM, Sir," JARVIS answered smoothly with that posh English accent of his (it, who knew. Tony didn't think that now he could categorize JARVIS as an 'it' any longer. JARVIS had developed some kind of personality since when Tony first installed him. Although Tony himself was proud that his creation could grow up like that, he despised it when JARVIS sounded so smug or disappointed or used that 'I told you so' tone when Tony did something that JARVIS advised not to do.)

Tony nodded absent-mindedly and then looked at Natasha and then Steve, jerking his shoulder a little bit toward Loki and Clint. The captain looked at Tony and then back at the pair who were still fighting before he sighed in resign. Steve finally realized that both Loki and Clint were not going to stop anytime soon (luckily the good captain also realized that even Tony was incapable of stopping Loki so Tony didn't need to face Steve's puppy eyes.)

"Fine, let's just leave them be. But if they end up destroying the tower, it's in your hands, Tony," said Steve like the captain he was. Tony grinned and then skipped out of them room followed by Steve and smirking Natasha.

* * *

Loki entered their shared bedroom at around 11pm according to JARVIS. Tony retired early since he had such a long day, not because he was getting old. The god was looking very smug with his tail swaying from left to right lazily. Tony knew then that Loki somehow had won the fight against Clint. Tony didn't think it would be wise to know the details of the fight though so he didn't ask and Loki didn't tell him how it was going which was totally fine. The god of mischief removed the clothes he was wearing until he was only in his boxer, in preparation to sleep. He then glanced and Tony and ever so slowly, those sinful lips of his turned upwards into a smirk. Loki tilted his head to the back a little bit and then gracefully like a real cat he walked towards the bed where Tony was. When he reached the edge of the bed, he then slowly lowered himself and then crawled on the bed toward Tony's laying figure. In any other day, these kinds of move would turn him on completely (it still did), but right now, he was more fascinated by the additional body parts of the god than caring about his libido. This just proved how he was really still a scientist at heart.

When Loki was only an arm reach from Tony, slowly Tony lifted up his arm and then unhurriedly moved it toward Loki. The god looked at Tony's hand oddly and then at Tony himself and at that time, Tony was pretty sure that Loki was going to get mad and get out of the room. Unexpectedly though, the god was instead moving his head closer until it touched Tony's hand.

Tony was in awe as he slowly moved his hand in a slow rubbing motion. Loki's long black hair was always so soft and nice to be touched. Next to his eyes and his lips, Loki's hair was always Tony's favourite, that just reminded him of... cat. Okay, maybe not a really good comparison and it was not like Tony had touched many cats. Before his thoughts could wander away though, he heard a deep rumbling sounds that came from Loki and Tony's eyes widened considerably.

"You are purring! You really turn into a cat!" exclaimed Tony excitingly with a very wide grin. The purring sound stopped and Loki glanced up at Tony, with a slight annoyance. Tony grinned sheepishly and after a few seconds, Loki closed his eyes and leaned even closer so now he was practically sprawling over Tony's lap.

"If you don't have anything smart to say, just continue scratching my head," murmured Loki, nudging his head towards Tony's hand who quickly resumed the motion. Not long after, the deep purring sound was heard again. Tony put an arm around the god and then dragged Loki closer to him, his other hand was still rubbing Loki's head. Their position right now was as close as cuddling could get between them. They might be in a committed relationship with feelings, but they didn't cuddle much really. (or maybe they cuddled many times who knew really. Tony didn't count. No. He seriously didn't count on how many times they had been cuddling. Shut up.)

Silence filled the room and both of them were far too comfortable to break it. Tony was looking up at the ceiling, connecting various random dots, and he let his mind wandered around, thinking from one thing to another randomly without any destination to reach. Humming sounds of machines could be heard distantly as well sounds of traffic hundreds of feet below if he really concentrated. There really was no other sound in the room except the sounds of them breathing and the purring sound. Tony closed his eyes, trying to listen to his own heartbeat. It was so peaceful that it was odd. Being a Tony Stark mean life with constant distractions and being an avenger mean he needed to always be ready because villains and disasters were always bound to attack. Tony Stark had no peaceful life and such quiet was not usual but certainly welcomed. It was peaceful and calm and before he could stop himself, he wished that time would stop so he could live in these kind of peace for ever. (Tony almost laughed out loud at his own wish because who was he kidding? He was Tony Stark and even though he might be a great liar, Tony could not deny that he always preferred the noises and the commotions than all the silence and peace and being left alone with his own genius thoughts who would just keep working if there was no distraction and therewasnoescapingandno-he could not let his mind wander around too far.)

Tony had been too occupied by his own thoughts that he needed several seconds to realised the purring sound had stopped. Carefully so he didn't make much movement, he looked down and realised that Loki was now fast asleep. Loki was stripped off from his magic earlier, so the god must be fairly tired. Tony smiled fondly and then arranged their bodies so they were now laying more comfortably. In a soft whisper, Tony ordered JARVIS to turn off the lights while he also pulled the blanket over both of them. In near darkness, Tony looked up at the ceiling once again. His mind didn't wander around that far as soon the darkness engulfed him and he fell into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

(When Tony woke up the next day, Loki was already out of the bed. The additional body parts were still attached to the god who was making toasts at the kitchen. Tony grinned and skipped his way over to Loki. The god just looked at him weirdly and once again Tony was glad Loki could not actually read minds.

He had several plans and ideas that he wanted to do to learn more about Loki's additional body parts and how it influenced his actual behaviour and personality. Loki didn't need to know that Tony had several laser pointers and ordered several different cat toys also catnips to be used to Loki.

Tony could not wait to start the day.)

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading :)


End file.
